Silf the Greater Bherb
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Shaving * Hololol * Moderation * Recruitment Drops |} Strategy Kill all the monsters that are with Silf, if you can kill the summons (They heal and they can be a nuisance later), though you shouldn't focus on them. Silf itself is little threat, its attack deals around 100 Damage, and it uses it to get nearer to its summons for healing. Silf will generally summon two summons a turn, as well as attacking with Moderation. Each summon has 75% Resistance to everything, with a -75% Weakness to one element (Depends on the level of Silf). Once all its allies are dead, you must wait untill Silf casts Shaving, once it casts it you need to start taking AP (Each time you try to take AP Silf will gain 2 AP, and it needs 14 AP to cast its weakness spell). It need to be at least on 14 AP, though it can be helpful to get its AP even higher. If your team has issues with taking AP, leave the lower level Kilibriss alive so that it can cast Briss Tenders on Silf (Each time you hit Silf while it's under the effects of Briss Tenders it will gain AP). Once it reaches 14 AP, it might cast Hololol, though it may not and might just keep on attacking/summoning. Once it has cast Hololol (Which has an AoE), you need to start hitting it with low AP attacks of a single element. While under Hololol Silf will gain 50% Weakness to the element which it is hit in (So if you hit it with Leek Pie it will gain 50% Fire Weakness) as well as 50% Resistance to every other element. You need to hit it with as many possible attacks of the same element as you can, so that Silf gains massive Weakness to that element, so that you can then large amount of damage (If not kill it). While under the effects of Hololol Silf will also gain +900% Damage (Meaning its attacks hurt!) and it gains 900% Neutral Resistance (Which rules out hitting it with Neutral attacks). It's a good idea to take Silf's Range (Reducing Key, Bat's Eye etc.) and to also take its MP (Soothing Bramble works best) so that it cannot get away very far. If your team is big enough to kill it in one turn, then let Silf surround itself with summons, get it to cast Hololol, then hit it with your elemental attacks, while staying out of its LoS (Its attack needs LoS), you will need to kill it in one turn however, else it will just be fully healed by its summons. If your team is big enough to kill it in one turn then all well and good, but if you cannot then you need to repeat the above steps (Take it's AP, hit it with attacks etc.) as well as keeping Silf away from its summons. If it get close enough to them then it will recover a massive amount of its HP, which will just drag out the fight. Another option is to have a character with enough agility to lock Silf stand next to him, and have everyone else stay out of his range; Silf will then attack & swap with that character, but be unable to get away, allowing you to kill his summons easily before they get to him, and otherwise proceed as normal. This may be a better option for teams that cannot do very high damage to Silf, as you can repeat the process as much as you like, with little risk of his summons getting to heal him. A third strategy is to disable Lesser Bherbs by locking them with Pandawasta or Double (other non-offensive summons can also work because Lesser Bherbs have little agility), and keep Silf far away from them. Silf can summon up to 5 Lesser Bherbs, so if they are all dodge locked or trapped, you can focus on Silf itself without worrying about killing summons or locking Silf while suffering damage. Trivia The symbols on Silf's 'belt' resemble those on the controller for Sony's PlayStation.